Yu Yu Side Fic
by Kioko Yasu
Summary: JinTouya! This is a side fic to my other Fic, but it can stand on it's own. Really short, but I'll work on adding more chapters later. RR! TY!
1. chapter 1

Hey guys! This is a side fic for my A/U fic,the Yu Yu Fic. I got a request to go into how Jin and Touya meet up with Yusuke. You don't have to read my fic to get this, but I hope you will read my other fic when you're done!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yu Yu Side Fic  
  
Beginning  
  
Jin had been walking in his usual good mood. He turn a corner and suddenly became angry. Why? Well, I bet it won't take you more then three guesses. "Reisho!"  
  
Reisho froze mid punch. He knew Jin wouldn't take any shit from him so he shrugged and tossed a beaten Touya at Jin's feet. "I was getting bored anyway." He said before walking off.  
  
Jin growled and glared after him, tempted to go after him. But first things first. The wind master kneeled down beside his friend. "Ya all right Touya?"  
  
The master of Ice wiped blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. "Fine." he said, sitting up with a wince.  
  
Jin supported him "Why are ya lettin him beat the shit out of ya like that?"  
  
"It's not worth trying to stop him." He said simply.  
  
"Not worth it? What the hells are ya talkin bout? He could kill ya if ya don't defend yourself Touya!"  
  
"Just drop it Jin. I'm fine." He said, climb to his feet.  
  
Jin looked up at him and sighed. "Fine, let's go." he stood an started walking.  
  
Touya blinked "Go where?"  
  
"We're leavin"  
  
"What? Just like that?"  
  
"Yep." Jin grinned at him. "I was goin ta leave anyway and ta hells if I'm gonna let ya stay ta be killed by Reisho."  
  
"But why? Why are you leaving?"  
  
The wind master sighed. "Well, remember dat Spirit derective dat was snoopin around her da other day? It looks like Reisho and Bakken are messin aroud in somethin dirty and I don't wanna go down with em. So I'm leavin and I'm takin you with me."  
  
Touya stared at him.  
  
"Ya comin?" Jin asked and he started walking away again.  
  
Touya finally nodded, and with a last glance over his shoulder, followed Jin.  
  
They walked in silence for alittle while before Jin spoke. "Touya, why wasn't it worth it ta fight back against Reisho?"  
  
Touya was silent for awhile. "He said if I tried to fight back he'd kill you." He said so quietly it was barely heard.  
  
"What?!" Jin shouted. He seriosly doubted that Reisho could kill him. "Well, Ain't nobody gonna kill me Touya. No worries there."  
  
"I wouldn't be to sure about that."  
  
Jin whirrled around to see who had spoke but was met with a fist to the head that sent him flying. When he finally hit the ground it took a second to recover. "Touya!" Reisho stood in his full rock armor holding the already hurt touya by the throat. But they were blocked from view as Bakken stood infront of him.  
  
"Leaving us so soon Jin? And ya didn't even let us give ya your good bye present."  
  
Jin rolled his eyes and a hurrican force wind threw Bakken through a couple of trees. "Touya!" Jin shouted, quickly getting to his feet. But before he could do anything, there was a flash of blue light and Reisho dropped the barely concios ice master.  
  
"Geez, ya attack your own team mates too? You ven lower then I thought." Said the dark haired human, emerging from the forest, arm posistion like a gun. Reisho fell to the ground.  
  
"Touya," Jin kneeled by his friend.  
  
"You ok Jin?" The ice master coughed up blood.  
  
"I'm fine Touya, no worries." He said. "Come on, we'll getcha fix up, k?"  
  
"Sure," Said the Ice master before he lost conciessness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, that was short, even for me. oh well. I wanted to get something out. To those of you who have read Yu Yu Fic, I'm sorry I havn't gotten the next chapter up yet. I have school now so it's going to take me a lot longer. I just have to type the 6th chapter up and then post it so hopefully it won't take me to long. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed that fic, and I hope every one will review this one too!!  
  
Thanks for reading, I'll work on the next chapter for this once I type up my Yu Yu Fic chapter!! ^_^  
  
~Kioko 


	2. chapter 2

Yay! I updated! I needed a bit of a break from the Yu Yu Fic so I decided to work on the Prologe! Its longer then the last chapter but short by YYF standereds. Anyway, hope you like it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The ice master moaned, blue eyes slowly opening. Looking around, he saw a red head sleeping beside the bed. "Jin?" he whispered, not really wanting to wake him.  
  
The wind master yawned, looking more childish then normal. His face lit up, seeing his friend awake. "Mornin' Touya!" he greeted happily.  
  
"Where are we?" He asked, sitting up on his elbows to look around. He was in a room with tan walls.  
  
"Told ya I'd getcha fixed up." Jin said grinning "We're at Urameshi's."  
  
"Urameshi's?" He repeated confused.  
  
"Aye, dat spirit detective's House."  
  
Blue eye's widened "But... Isn't he human?"  
  
"Yep. Him and dat big fella went to go get some food from some place called Royal Meat or something."  
  
"Royal Meat?" Touya asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Dats what they said."  
  
Touya sighed before looking back at the wind master "What about Reisho and Bakken?"  
  
The red head shrugged, anger slipping into his bright eyes. "Donno, don care at the moment. How you feelin?"  
  
The ice master shrugged, then winced as he moved his bruised ribs.  
  
"No so well eh?" Jin spoke solemnly. "Come on, sit up. I need ter change your bandaging."  
  
Light pink spread over Touya's cheeks "W-what?"  
  
Jin grinned "Yeh look cute when yeh blush Touy," He said, causing the blush to deepen. Touya carefully sat up, wincing as he moved sore and bruised body parts. It was then that he realized he was only wearing a pair of flimsy shorts.  
  
"Jin... What am I wearing? Where are my cloths?" He questioned.  
  
"Ah, Urameshi called em boxers," Answered the wind master as he set to work unwrapping the bandages on Touya's chest. "Yeh cloths had a lot of blood on em plus they were in da way of yer injuries."  
  
Touya blushed again before his question left his lips "How did they get on me?"  
  
"I put dem on yeh o' course." The wind master started from behind him. He couldn't see his friends blush increase 10 fold.  
  
'Damn it,' Touya thought. 'I always blush so much around Jin. I've been attracted to demons before, why is Jin so different?'  
  
As the master of ice was lost in thought, his friend had inspected the damage and began rewrapping the bandages. His fingers brushed across a rare area that wasn't bruised and Touya flinched. "What's da matter Touya? You ticklish?"  
  
"T-ticklish?" He asked unsure.  
  
"Yeah," The wind master tickled the spot that had made him flinch.  
  
"AhahaOw! Oh Jin don't," Touya pleaded as the laughter hurt his ribs. The red head obediently stopped but grinned widely.  
  
'I'll have ta keep that fact in mind.' he thought as he continued to wrap.  
  
"Back!" Yusuke's voice called as he walked into the room. "I see your up sleeping beauty."  
  
Touya only gave a nod and Jin finished bandaging him up. "Did ya get to Royal Meat?" The wind master asked hopefully.  
  
The human rolled his eyes "Burger. King. Burger King." He said, tossing him a bag. Jin's wind caught it and brought it to him. Touya leaned over Jin's shoulder, curios of the smells coming from the bag.  
  
"What is it?" He question as Jin pulled out a box of small yellow sticks.  
  
Yusuke sighed "They're called French fries."  
  
The Ice master picked one up and examined it before biting off 1/2. He chewed, swallowed, and shrugged. Jin grinned, taking that as a sign that it was safe to eat and began stuffing his face.  
  
"Where dat odder 'uman dat went wit you," Jin asked, mouth full.  
  
"Jin," Touya groaned, rolling his eyes and snatching some fries before Jin devoured them all.  
  
"He's _supposed_ to be coming with drinks." Yusuke answered as he heard the door open and shut. "That's him."  
  
Sure enough, the oaf Kuwabara soon entered the room. "Ok, now who got what?"  
  
The detective rolled his eyes "Give me that!" He snatched the drinks and sorted them out, handing the two demons cokes. "They're caffeine free, just in case. I don't need two hyper active shinobies running around my house."  
  
Touya took a sip. It wasn't the best thing he had ever tasted, but it wasn't the worst either. "So, what's going on? What are you investigating Reisho and Bakken for?"  
  
Yusuke sighed "Well, it seems human drugs have made their way to the Makai. Koenma gave me the mission to find the drug traffickers and all signs lead to your buddies."  
  
"Ah, dat might be why Gamma's been gone so often." Jin said gravely. "All right under me nose."  
  
Touya watched him, unused to those blue eyes being so serious and somehow determined. "It's not your fault Jin," he said softly.  
  
"Aye," The wind master stood, looking at Yusuke. " As the shinobi captain, I'll help yeh clean up dis mess." Then he smiled and the Jin Touya knew was back.  
  
"I will too." Touya said.  
  
Jin looked back at him "Hey, not till dose wounds heal." He said sternly.  
  
"I'm _fine_" The master of ice spoke, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yeah sure, the more people the faster this'll be over with." Yusuke agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks too:  
  
mini923 - Thanks!  
  
kikoutei-hiryuu - sorry it took so long!  
  
Hikaru7 - Don't worry, more J/Tness to come!  
  
Cute Anime Kitty - ^-^  
  
Hieica- sorry for the delay, but it's hard enough to keep up with YYF. YYSF isn't going to be as long though, maybe four or five chapters.  
  
kantomon- no fair! I didn't get a pointless threat. Oh well, this one probly won't be finished till after YYF is done. Sorry.  
  
TheWriter1000- hope your still reading after so long!  
  
~kioko 


End file.
